Ruthless
by Athenaea
Summary: The Saiyans propose a treaty to the humans. But can one trust a Saiyan? Bulma doesn't think so.
1. Intentions

A new story. It just had to be put on paper; it wouldn't let go off me. This is another AU. Just read it please and tell me what you think. Thanks to Melina for taking time to beta my fics!  
  
Ruthless  
  
Chapter 1: Intentions  
  
"I don't understand why we're doing this... It's completely beneath us, to try and make a treaty with those sniveling, weak, opportunistic... weaklings!" General Nappa was at the other side of the large bridge of the ship, but still he was heard by the silent figure which stood before the large window, staring off into space.  
  
"Nappa!" Another snapped, who looked a suspicious lot like the smaller figure. "How many times do I have to explain this?! It's called a strategic move! Strategy! Now, shut up! I have enough of your grumbling!!"  
  
"But, Sire," The enormous, bald warrior protested. "Why would we go so low to make a treaty with those humans?! What do they have what we don't? Technology? We have power! That's what decides a battle! Not some machinery! We have the *Super Saiyan*," this word was said with reverence and awe, "in our midst. Nothing can beat him!"  
  
"Nappa." Came a soft, but unyielding voice from the dark figure at the window, obscured in shadows. Nappa immediately fell silent, and he bowed his head.  
  
"Nappa, I appreciate your loyalty and your faith in my capabilities and power, and they are indeed true, but tell me... How long have I been the legendary Super Saiyan?"  
  
"For over two years, Sir."  
  
"Correct. And how many times have I've been in a direct battle with Frieza since then?"  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"Right. That's my point. I have not been in a direct confrontation with him. Frieza is a coward. A coward yes, but a smart one. His technology is far more advanced than ours. His fleet of ships dwarves ours. His guns and cannons blow our pods clear out of the sky. This is the truth. I may be far more powerful now than that bastard, but if I can't get close to him, how am I ever going to kill him?"  
  
"Yes, your Highness, that may be true, but-"  
  
"No buts, Nappa. We need those sniveling weaklings, as you so strikingly put it, to beat Frieza and his army. That monster is cunning. He won't come near us, so we must seek him out. And we can only do that with the help of the humans. Their technology is even further than that of Frieza. We make a pact with them, and assure us of a total victory. Frieza will die by my hand, and his empire will be ours. So, any questions?"  
  
"But why a *treaty*? Why don't we just move in, and take what we want? Make them our slaves. That would work too!"  
  
"These humans are more than they let us believe... Wasn't it Frieza who invaded their planet, intended on enslaving them and use them for his own purposes? However, many found an escape, believed led by Dr. Briefs, just before Frieza blew up the planet. He has never laid a hand upon a single piece of the rare technology those humans possess. So if we march in, make them our slaves, we will loose a great opportunity; they won't confide in us, they won't show their best pieces... This is the best way to go about it. But that doesn't say it won't *change*." None could see the cruel smile that had settled on his lips, but everyone in the room heard the malice in his voice.  
  
They smirked knowingly at each other. Those humans wouldn't know what hit them.  
  
"So, Nappa, keep that trap of yours shut. Of course, there will be distrust and suspicion between us and the humans, and bickering and insults thrown. We have to make this as real as possible, but," the King looked sternly at his general, "there will be no insinuations of enslavement. Make it appear that we really want, albeit reluctantly, a kind of treaty with them. They won't find out our real intentions after Frieza is defeated. Than, it will be too late."  
  
"Sire, we are approaching their location. Do you want to send the message?"  
  
"Yes, proceed." It was the Prince who said so. He stepped away from the window, and walked towards his father.  
  
"Let's see if they take our bait." He stood next to his father, his arms crossed before his broad chest, his posture proud and arrogant. "They won't know what they will be getting into..."  
  
****  
  
"Bulma?" A rather short man ventured cautiously into the large lab. Cautiously, because he didn't want to bump into an unfinished bot, or trip over a discarded tool, or crush something incredibly fragile and valuable under his foot. The lab seemed like a mess to him, but to Bulma it was an intricate design all together. She knew where to find the smallest screwbolt in this massive space, between and in these pieces of material. He found it quite the feat, if he was honest. But he mostly just teased her about the keenness of her brain. She'd become embarrassed, and blush. Teasing his friend was a very entertaining pastime.  
  
"Bulma?" He said a little louder. Where was she? He couldn't see very far into the large lab. As usual, the lights were dimmed; Bulma usually worked with portable lights illuminating the project she was working on, and left the rest of the lab in half-lit shadows. Why, he actually did not know. But for someone who wasn't familiar with this space, it had an eerie effect.  
  
He carefully made it past some huge half-finished capsule ship. "Bulma!"  
  
"We're here, Krillin!" A youthful voice came to him from his far right. He smiled; apparently she had company again. He slowly worked his way towards the source of the voice, and finally saw them, both the young woman and the child kneeling over what appeared to be a... robot, or something like that.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" He greeted cheerfully, while he watched Bulma's face closely.  
  
"Hey, Krillin!" The young boy greeted him with a big smile on his face. "Bulma is letting me help on a very secure job; we're wiring this combat- bot. She says she needs my 'soothing influence' or she would screw it up!"  
  
"Gohan! Language!" Came the half-hearted stern reply. "What would your mother say if you come home and start spouting all those words? She'll never let you come near me again!"  
  
"That's right, Gohan! You better watch what you say!" Krillin smiled indulgently at the young boy, then looked back at Bulma.  
  
"You're okay?"  
  
"Sure, Krillin, but... I am so... angry!" Bulma let out a deep sigh, and picks up a piece of cloth to wipe her grease-stained hands clean with frustrated, angry swipes.  
  
"Yeah, I can understand that."  
  
"No, you don't understand! My father... I've done nothing but trying to convince my father to not get involved with those Saiyans, the last two days... It's been two days since they've sought contact with us, and my father, and everybody else who has a say in it, is already prepared to take their offer of a treaty! They're eager for it! They think it's a great opportunity! My father is talking about nothing else than this so-called conciliation between us and the Saiyans! But can't they see?!" She threw the rag to the floor. "They're being lured into a trap. It's that simple; a trap. I've been telling my father this over and over again, but... He still sees me like a little girl, who is handy with mechanics and science... I couldn't possibly know *anything* about politics..." her voice was bitter.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bulma." Said Krillin, shocked about the amount of anger and frustration she had pent up.  
  
"Me too, Krillin. We're signing our own fate here. Our doom. You've heard the stories about them. We've all heard the stories. And not only that. We've seen with our own eyes what they're capable of... The planet of the Fiqqu was violently purged by them. What do you think they'll do when they hear we're in a treaty with the Saiyans? I know, they have to accept it too, but... It's like stabbing them in the back."  
  
"It's not fair." Said Gohan angrily.  
  
"No. It isn't. But what can we do about it? My father won't listen to me. They're signing the treaty as we're speaking." Bulma despondently sat down in one of the few chairs that were around.  
  
"Actually, they've signed it. Just now." Came a low voice from the darkness.  
  
"Mister Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed happily, as the large Namek appeared out of the shadows.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo," Both Krillin and Bulma greeted their friend.  
  
"So, it has happened." Krillin rubbed his head. He could feel a headache coming up.  
  
"Yes, those fools are going through with it. They wouldn't listen to me." Growled Piccolo. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, a show of how agitated he really was.  
  
"They only listen to themselves. And this time it is not the voice of reason. I guess... they're afraid after all, of Frieza, and the Saiyans. They think they've chosen the lesser of two evils." Krillin stated thoughtfully, while he wondered if Bulma had some aspirins laying around.  
  
"I can follow their reasoning, even if it's that stupid, but to think the Saiyans the lesser of two evils... That's so wrong." Bulma jumped up, and started pacing up and down, while she shared her reasoning with her friends: "That prince, Vegeta, is said to be more powerful than Frieza, right?"  
  
"Yes; his ki is... unbelievable. Even Frieza's final form would be no match for him..." Piccolo offered.  
  
"So, that's true. The only thing that keeps the Saiyans from eliminating Frieza is that they don't have the technological means to get near him. They can simply not get their warriors in his vicinity. They would get blown out of space before they can make a planetfall. So what do they do? Right; hook up with the humans, who's planet is destroyed by Frieza, and have, how handy, a large arsenal of technologically far superior ships and weapons! Problem solved! We are giving them everything they need to conquer the entire galaxy! Because I don't think they will stop when they have Frieza's empire... No. They will want even more. They'll betray our trust, and enslave us, use everything they have to try to sate their insatiable hunger for power."  
  
"But can't we keep them on a distance? I mean, we only give them what we want to give them?" Gohan tried.  
  
"I wish it was that easy, Gohan. But no, this treaty means we have to share almost everything we have..."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Well, everything my father and his club of sniveling men *think* we have..."  
  
"How do you mean?" Piccolo looked at her with a knowing smirk.  
  
"There are several things I didn't... err... I have 'forgotten' to tell them... Some things that I didn't even trust my father with... He would not abuse them, but... Well, the thought of something happening like this situation made me very careful."  
  
"So... What kind of things are those?" Krillin had the same knowing smirk now as Piccolo.  
  
"You know the most of them. Gohan helped me hide some of them when we were working on them, and when people entered unexpectedly. Didn't you?" she asked Gohan, who nodded proudly.  
  
"Bulma knew I would never tell!"  
  
"Yes, you're a most trustworthy assistant." Bulma grinned at the beaming Gohan. "Among them is the concept of new propulsion technique... And some very powerful cloaking shields. But I think that artificial ki, or AK, as I like to call it, is the most valuable of them; I could create guns, cannons and shields with that. I've already done some prototypes. If that ever falls into the hands of Frieza, or the Saiyans... That would be an total disaster, and the end to all the surviving independent rebels and species..."  
  
"That's something you trust us with." Murmured Krillin, awed with her brilliance. He too saw the danger in those inventions.  
  
"Only you guys. And I will show you soon where I exactly hid those nasty secrets of mine. If something happens to me, you'll know where to find them."  
  
"We won't let anything happen to you, Bulma." Gohan said urgently. "Nothing will happen to you!" He bit his lip, and Bulma knelt before the small boy and hugged him fiercely. "Ok. I won't let anything happen to me, ok?"  
  
He nodded, and threw his arms around her neck. Bulma looked over his shoulder to Krillin and Piccolo, who both wore a dark expression. They all felt for the small boy. Poor thing.  
  
Suddenly, everything was bathed in a harsh light, and they all blinked against the sudden brightness.  
  
"Bulma? Bulma, are you there, girl?" Dr. Briefs voice traveled through the enormous room.  
  
"Shit." Piccolo cursed, and he growled. "Krillin, stay with them," was his command, and he disappeared.  
  
"Are you sure that daughter of yours is in here? It seems like one big mess in here. Not exactly what I would call a lab. Maybe she got lost." An unknown voice reached their ears.  
  
"Saiyans." Bulma whispered. "They don't waste any time, do they?" She straightened up, and looked at both Krillin and Gohan, who both looked grim.  
  
"Well, let's not disappoint them." Bulma winked at them.  
  
"I'm here, dad!!"  
  
****  
  
Tada! So, did you like? Tell me! I already have chapter 2 finished, and started on chapter 3. My beta does have to check chapter 2. Maybe it will be up before December the 23rd, otherwise after Christmas. I'm going away for a few days with my family.Well, we'll see what we can do! Pallas. 


	2. First Meeting

A/N Thanks for your reviews. Thanks Melina for beta-ing this. Girl, you're fast! Read and review, and Merry Christmas!!  
  
Ruthless  
  
Chapter 2: First Meeting  
  
"This way, please!" Bulma heard the eagerness in her father's voice as he led an unknown number of people further into the lab. Bulma felt herself becoming angry and frustrated once more, at remembering the amount of ignorance and blindness her father and his friends had displayed.  
  
Just why couldn't they see the Saiyans were using them? What did they exactly expect to get from this treaty? They could have been fine on their own... They could have kept Frieza at a safe distance, and then they could continue on with colonizing the solar system they had chosen.  
  
However, fear did funny things with people's minds...  
  
Suddenly, a loud noise of something metal hitting metal echoed through the lab, followed by a string of curses.  
  
"Damn it all! The whole place is littered with junk!! Useless junk!! What the hell are we doing here? Whoever creates such a mess could hardly be of any intelligence!"  
  
"Shut up, Nappa!" Came a short reprimand. But it was followed by a sneer: "Although you're probably right, lets just wait and see if there's a purpose to this little excursion."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at Gohan, who giggled silently. Krillin however, was looking worriedly in the direction of the approaching voices. He had a bad feeling in his stomach.  
  
They could see the party of Saiyans and humans making its way to them. Bulma could see her father, walking next to some other members of the Senate for New Earth. Her father was the Head of the Senate, and had been since all surviving races of Earth had gathered, and decided to forget all what was in the past. They had established the Senate for New Earth, SNE for short, and every former nation's people had pushed one or two capable persons forward to join the SNE. Since her father had been the one who had made the large scale escape from Earth possible, he had been chosen as the Head.  
  
Now the Head of the Senate for New Earth was making a fool of himself in the eyes of his daughter. Bulma couldn't say he was groveling, no, her father didn't know *how* to do such a thing, but he was acting nothing like her father. She could see his enthusiastic gestures while he talked to two nearly identical Saiyans who were walking beside him. The only differences between the two Saiyans was that one wore a goatee and was a bit larger than his companion. Father and son, Bulma knew. King and Prince Vegeta.  
  
Krillin whistled behind her. "Wow. Some of them are... huge! I always thought Goku was something, but seeing them... damn."  
  
"Language, Krillin." Was Bulma thoughtless reply as she continued studying the Saiyans until they disappeared behind a particular large Capsule Fighter. She turned to Krillin, who was looking very anxious at her.  
  
"Their power levels... they're... Gods... What have we gotten ourselves into... There's no way we could win any fight with them... It's hopeless..."  
  
A low chuckle. "You better remember that in the future." Bulma and Krillin both whirled around, coming face to face with the Saiyan Prince. How he gotten from her father's tour group to them so quickly, without her, or worse so, Krillin, hearing or noticing anything made her even more aware that these new 'allies' of there's were far out of their league.  
  
"So," the Saiyan Prince drawled haughtily, while he was looking her up and down, "I take it you're the daughter of Dr. Briefs?"  
  
His eyes had a condescending look in them, and Bulma suddenly realized what kind of impression she was making. Her hands were still spotted with grease, and some of it had probably made it's way to her face. She never knew how, but it just did. She wore a baggy dirt-stained overall, and her hair and forehead were hidden by the large CC-cap she wore. Very practical to keep the hair out of her face. All and all, she looked like a simple maintenance mechanic. Bulma shrugged unconsciously; she didn't care for appearance much. These were the best clothes to work in.  
  
"Yeah," she answered curtly, and looked challengingly at him. "And you are...?" They both knew she knew exactly *who* he was, and her blatant disregard for the authority he sent out irritated him.  
  
"I am your Prince!" He sneered at her.  
  
"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrows at him, mocking him. "Last time I checked, we lived in a republic... I think that's the best way to call it," she added as a afterthought. "So, I don't know what you are thinking but you surely aren't my Prince, or anything else for that matter."  
  
"Is that right?" The Prince asked coldly, and fixed her with an even colder stare. Bulma felt apprehension wash over her, but didn't show anything of it on her face. She carefully changed her face into a calm composed expression, like she didn't care she was on the verge of a real vocal fight with one of the most powerful beings in the universe.  
  
"Yup," she answered defiantly. "I could say you are my ally, but I'm not too sure if that's the truth."  
  
"My, my, don't you think we are... trustworthy?" He smirked when he saw the clear distrust on their faces.  
  
"That's not the right outlook on us, or on our treaty... I must say I feel hurt." His mocking tone told them he felt far from that.  
  
"Hmm. Now, girl..." he let his eyes glide around the assembled material around him, a conceited look on his arrogant face, "your father has said that you've done quite some useful work, but when I look at this mess you call a lab... I think it was nothing more than paternal prejudice, or perhaps blindness. I can see nothing of any value lying around here."  
  
"Maybe because the finished products are brought to the factories, so they can be produced on a large scale." Her voice was low, barely hiding the anger she felt due to his undeserved insults.  
  
"Sure." He shrugged. "If you say so. I don't really care. After all, it appears to be that your father is happy enough to provide us with all the technology we want. Most of it comes from his hand, I heard."  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to correct him on that, but decided against it. He probably wouldn't believe her, and if he and his people were thinking she was just about useless, they wouldn't really try to keep an eye on her, or on her work. And that suited Bulma just fine. Let them think she was just another useless female. Bulma knew the place of the Saiyan females in their society, and it wasn't much, certainly not compared to human society. A few groups aside, most men considered women to be their equal. The Prince could go bother someone else with his chauvinistic ideas.  
  
"So... If my father has everything you need, why are you still bothering us? Why did you even go to the trouble of visiting this 'mess'?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "Careful, human, do keep in mind who you're talking to. And I don't think your father would like his daughter seeking a fight with his esteemed guest and ally." He smirked at her poorly concealed anger. He looked on with a perverted pleasure as a myriad of emotions showed on her face, from rage to indignation to resignation. The short man, which he had noticed but hadn't paid any attention too, stepped towards her, to place a calming hand on her shoulder.  
  
"How touching, you humans are. Such pathetic emotions." Disdain was plainly recognizable on his face as he looked at the scene before him. He smirked at the angered look he received from the boy at her side.  
  
"Your Highness, there you are!" Vegeta threw a glance over his shoulder to see the remaining members of the little group heading toward him. He shared a look with his father, and rolled his eyes. His father smirked back.  
  
"Ah, I see you've found my daughter! Well, this is Bulma, and these are her friends, Krillin and Gohan. Krillin is one of the members of the Special Forces; he's the strongest, after Son Goku, and..." Bulma hid her irritation as she listened to her father's words. He was telling them everything! What happened to the cautious, thoughtful person she knew so well? He could just as well tell them the secret launching codes of the nuclear weapons, or the coordinates of their new planet!  
  
"You can't compare this human to that Saiyan, however fucked up in the head he is. That Saiyan is a disgrace to our race. Hit his head, ha!" A very large, bald Saiyan barked at Dr. Briefs and the other members of the Senate. Who all took a step back.  
  
"Well," tried Dr. Briefs, rubbing his glasses, to avoid looking the Saiyan into the eyes, "I don't know if it's fair to judge him since you only met him yesterday... He is looking forward to train with you, and learn more about his heritage and..."  
  
"Bulma?" Gohan asked softly. Bulma looked down at Gohan, who looked rather worried. "I didn't know my dad had met them... Mom will be furious when she'll hear it."  
  
"I guess she already knows, knowing your mother. What do you say, wanna grab some food with us later? I can make a good excuse to your mother."  
  
"Yes, please. And she'll be probably too busy yelling at dad to deal with dinner, so..." Gohan shrugged, a gesture that made Bulma sigh. Sometimes she wanted to kick their butts!  
  
"I don't see anything of interest lying around here... I presume there are some other things more... suitable to show us, my dear Doctor?" Suddenly, the King's voice cut through the babbling of her dad, and he blinked once. Twice.  
  
"Err, of course, but my daughter here, although she looks a bit, ah, disorganized, has quite some things to show you, or maybe she can-"  
  
"I think we've seen enough." The Prince snapped arrogantly at him. Dr. Briefs once more took his glasses and started to rub them, a clear sign of his unease.  
  
"There's nothing but useless pieces of junk lying around here. It's a wonder you daughter hasn't tripped over something and broken her pathetic neck."  
  
Bulma suppressed her anger. She narrowed her eyes at the haughty Saiyans. It was much better if she saw the least of them. Otherwise, people would get hurt. And she would not be among them.  
  
"Dad,... go. After all, who am I to contradict their... judgment? And who says they are wrong? We couldn't possibly imagine our *esteemed guests* to be wrong, now can we?" The sarcasm was thick, and she smirked at the growling Prince as she threw his words back in his face.  
  
"Ah, but Bulma, why don't you tell us about your gravit-"  
  
"I've already given you the details and the drawings. Already, twenty of them are finished, ready to be used. But that doesn't matter now. I guess *they* are your responsibilities now. You wanted them, not I."  
  
Dr. Briefs knew she was referring to the Saiyans, and not to her invention, and decided to leave his daughter alone for the moment. In this mood, she was unable to talk with. Oh well, he could show them their factories, couldn't he?  
  
"Now, gentlemen, if you just follow me, I'll show you..."  
  
They looked as the group slowly disappeared out of their sight.  
  
"Guys, I'm hungry, and I'm not about letting them ruin my appetite. What about you?"  
  
"We're right behind you!" Krillin gave Bulma an encouraging smile.  
  
"Yeah! Let's eat! And quickly, because if they eat as much as my dad..."  
  
"You're right, Gohan!" Krillin chuckled. "Let's eat, before it's gone!"  
  
The three of them left the spacious lab, and headed towards the mess halls, trying not to think about the encounter with their new allies.  
  
****  
  
That's it, for now! Merry Christmas. 


	3. Fragile

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ at all!!  
  
Ruthless:  
  
Chapter 3: Fragile  
  
"Edible. Yeah, that's the right word." Krillin looked suspiciously at his plate, while Bulma nibbled on some piece of... meat?  
  
"Finish that up, Krillin, before Gohan steals it right from under your nose."  
  
"It saves me a trip over to the food, and a long wait in the queue," Gohan explained happily to Krillin, who gave him a quasi-hurt look.  
  
"I thought we had brought enough with us to even fill the famous Son's bottomless pits?" Bulma looked disbelievingly at the empty dishes in front of Gohan. If he continued like this, he would be eating as much as his father.  
  
"Hey, I need the food! Mum says it's because I'm having a growth spurt!" Gohan looked longingly at Bulma's dessert. "Are you going to eat that?"  
  
"No, you take it; I think that when I finish this... ah... meat dish, I'll be quite full."  
  
"I can't believe you're actually eating that." Krillin muttered, while he picked at his own food.  
  
"It's a new dish, so I try to encourage their... creativity. Anyways, it's quite good; you should not look to closely at it, I think. Besides, I can't cook at all, so who am I to complain?"  
  
"Maybe we should try to convince ChiChi to take a job as a cook. Your mother makes the best food! I don't even understand why you eat with us."  
  
Gohan frowned a bit, but then shrugged. "She doesn't always have time to cook for us... You know, as much as Dad eats, and she needs to do other things, so... And I like eating with you, most of the times it's much nicer because-" Gohan stopped, and bit his lip as he realized what he was talking about.  
  
Bulma and Krillin looked at each other, then Krillin gave Gohan a nudge with his elbow. "I totally understand! Here, you don't have to wash the dishes!"  
  
"Right," Gohan said quickly, smiling at them.  
  
Bulma smiled sadly as she looked at Gohan. She couldn't help him much more than she already did now. She tried to ignore her feelings, but it still ate her up, seeing the boy like this.  
  
"Hey, Guys!!" She was roused out of her thoughts by the sudden greeting. She tensed. Yamcha.  
  
"Hey, Yamcha. What brings you here? I thought you usually used the mess halls at the upper levels." Krillin asked curtly. Though they were both members of the Special Forces, that didn't mean Krillin liked the man. In fact, he didn't like him at all. He looked at Bulma and saw a slow blush appearing on her cheeks. Why did Yamcha run into them?  
  
"Oh, you know, change of scenery is nice once in a while. Fancy meeting you here." Yamcha took a seat next to Bulma, so he was facing Krillin and Gohan.  
  
Bulma felt her cheeks heat up, and she quickly bowed her head over her empty plate. And saw her hands. Although she scrubbed them almost raw every evening, the grease wouldn't come of completely, leaving nasty stains. It had to wear off. She quickly hid them under the table. Thank the gods she had at least put on a nice sweater this morning. She tried to focus on the conversation between Krillin and Yamcha, who were talking about their training.  
  
"So, you going to spar with the Saiyans."  
  
"I don't know... I don't think so." Krillin answered.  
  
"Come on! Afraid to get your ass kicked? There is much to learn from them. We can get stronger. Imagine the possibilities..." Yamcha had a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"You want to train with the Saiyans?" That had left her mouth before she was aware of it, and Bulma knew her face was even redder, as Yamcha focused his attention on her. He gave her a lazy grin.  
  
"Sure! I want to know how I fare against them!"  
  
"But, but... Krillin said they are really strong..." Bulma started to fidget under his stare.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he said so. But this is a great opportunity! Now that we and the Saiyans are allies, we can get our hands on their training methods! And think about it; we can do anything we want! We'll go after Frieza himself!"  
  
"But... I don't think the Saiyans can be trusted," she said softly, sneaking glances at the man sitting beside her.  
  
"Nonsense! Don't you have faith in your own father?" Yamcha asked, while he gave her another smile, watching her flushed cheeks.  
  
"Well... I-I do not agree with him on this case. You know, it's such a major change for us, to have a treaty with the Saiyans. I think the Senate has made a very rash decision. I don't think they've thought it through..."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about it. You and your dad had a fight about it, didn't you? You always had your own ideas." Yamcha leaned back into his chair, and watched as Bulma took a deep breath.  
  
"I-it's just that I, I have a d-different opinion, and... and, the Saiyans have a really bad reputation. The races they've made treaties with are treated like slaves, and I don't want that to happen to us!"  
  
Bulma heaved a deep sigh. Nothing came out the way she liked it. He was surely thinking she was really stupid. And inarticulate, boring, greasy and... She let out another sigh, and started to play with her food. She had completely lost her appetite.  
  
"I don't know if the Saiyans have any time for you, Yamcha." Krillin said suddenly. Yamcha focused his attention on Krillin, and Bulma flashed him a relieved and grateful smile.  
  
"How so?" Yamcha asked, while he gave the short man a bored look.  
  
"Well, since they're going to train in the new Gravity Rooms..."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"You've felt the incredible increase in Goku's ki after he had been training for a couple of days at 50 times Earth Gravity. Hell, you know how much our ki has risen from our training in the GR. I bet the Saiyans will be fully informed about the Gravity Rooms, and what kind of exceptional results one can get from training in increased gravity. And we know what the motto of the Saiyans is; get Stronger, or Die. So, they'll be training in those Rooms until they drop. They won't bother to train with a 'weak human'."  
  
"We spar inside of the Rooms, so I don't see what the problem is." Yamcha said irritated.  
  
"I think you know what the problem is... If they all go through the g's as fast as Goku does, they will soon be far beyond our limits. If you try to train with one, even if they let you, you would be flattened."  
  
"Right. Sure. I still say you're a coward. Already thinking up excuses to avoid a beating from them. Loser." Yamcha stood up abruptly, making the chair topple over, hitting the metal floor with a loud clatter. That attracted the attention of the people sitting and eating around them, and all watched as the scarred Z-fighter made a very dramatic exit.  
  
"That went well," Bulma said softly, while Krillin snorted.  
  
"He has such a big ego. Thinks he can take on everyone, while he can't even beat me!" Looking over the crushed expression on Bulma's face, he let out a sigh.  
  
"I know how much you wanted to have him on our side, for him to see and understand what we're dealing with, but... He's so full of himself!"  
  
"I... I know. But he's so very-" Bulma cut off her own words, and once again, she started to blush ferociously.  
  
Krillin felt sorry for his friend. Very sorry. And he was quite angry too. Not with Bulma; it wasn't her fault. No, with Yamcha for being such a thick- headed asshole. He didn't say that out loud of course, for he didn't want to be rebuked for his language by Bulma *again*, nor did he want to hurt her feelings. She already did give herself enough trouble about it.  
  
Gohan sat quietly, looking at the blush on Bulma's cheeks, and the pained and embarrassed look on her face. He really wanted to kick Yamcha. Maybe when he would go training with his father tomorrow morning, he'd ask Yamcha to spar with him. Then, he could really kick his as-, err, butt. It sounded like a good idea to him. Yamcha was purposely making Bulma uncomfortable. Everybody could see that Bulma liked him, *really* liked him, and he was using that to ridicule her. And Gohan *really* disliked him for that. Bulma didn't deserve that. Gohan frowned. He wondered why adults go through all the trouble of falling in love. And what for? People in love *kissed*. Gohan made a face. Kissing was icky. He didn't understand why they did it. He couldn't picture himself kissing with his friend Videl. She thought it was 'gross'. Every time they saw her parents kiss, she made a face to him, and yelled something like: "Eeeew!" That usually helped. His own parents almost never kissed; apparently his Mother found it icky too.  
  
But Gohan figured that Bulma would like to kiss Yamcha, and hug him. Hugging was good. His father gave the best hugs in the world. But back to the problem. Yamcha was no good. Gohan knew that all too well. He always had many different girlfriends, and whenever Bulma saw Yamcha with one of them, she would quickly look away, with a sad expression on her face. And something else, although Gohan couldn't really tell what that was. Krillin said she was 'longing' for something Bulma thought she couldn't have.  
  
Yamcha was stupid too. He would always get a faraway look in his eyes, whenever Bulma talked about something like a new invention, or something important that happened. And he was rude; he would just ignore her when he got bored, or when a pretty girl passed by and stopped to greet him.  
  
Yamcha was just a 'lowlife scum'. That's what his Mother called him, and he agreed with her. So, he just had to find a way to get Bulma over him, and make her forget him. Then she would be a lot happier!  
  
"You're coming, Gohan? I'll walk you home." Bulma was standing next to his chair, and as he looked down at his plate, he saw that his friends already had cleared the table.  
  
"Okay! I think Mom is getting worried too!"  
  
The three of them walked slowly through the corridors, and stopped when the reached a junction.  
  
"I'll go and see if I can find Piccolo." Krillin bid his friends goodbye, and disappeared quickly.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo is very worried." Gohan stated.  
  
"Yes, he is. Kami wants to protect us more than anything, and Piccolo is very angered by the foolishness of the Senate. I think he's still meditating to control his anger and to think of a good battle plan."  
  
"We're going to fight?!" Gohan looked stricken at Bulma.  
  
"No, sorry, maybe not the right word. Err, what I mean is a plan of action, to keep an eye on our new allies, and to figure out a way of how we can keep them at a distance. If they get too close, if the know too much about us, we'll be totally helpless when they decide to ignore the treaty and just make us a part of their empire."  
  
"So, we're going to be something like a... resistance group!!"  
  
"I think you have to be in an actual war for that, but it sounds nice! Ok, Gohan, we'll be the Resistance Group!"  
  
"Cool, we have a name! Now, we have to make up secret codes, and a secret language, and we have to make a hide-out, and have secret meetings!"  
  
Bulma laughed at his enthusiasm. She cherished any innocence the boy had. He didn't understand the severity of the situation, yet. He would soon though. Gohan was much too smart not to notice the changes that soon would come. Still, she would try her best to protect him. She would do everything in her power to keep some of the child alive. He already was far too mature for his age.  
  
"GOHAN!!" Both jumped at the loud shriek.  
  
"Gohan!!! Where have you been?" ChiChi came to a stop just a foot away from her son, and looked down at him, hands at her hips.  
  
"Well, I was eating with Bulma and Krillin. We were-"  
  
"We had forgotten the time when we were working, and I asked if he would eat with us, ChiChi. I left a message." Bulma said softly against the woman.  
  
"Oh. I forgot to check it. Goku and I had... a very important conversation. Have you heard?"  
  
"Heard what, ChiChi?"  
  
"About those Saiyans!"  
  
"Several things, yes..." Bulma said carefully, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"They asked Goku to train with them!! Even though they call him a retard, and a *disgrace* to his people, they want him to train with them!! As if he would ever want to do something with those barbarians! But imagine this; he actually wants to! He says it will be a challenge!! Maybe he'll even be allowed to spar with that arrogant prince!! He has totally lost his mind!" ChiChi's face was flushed with anger, and her voice had risen steadily in volume. Gohan looked worriedly at his mother, while Bulma mentally prepared herself for an ever greater outburst of Mount ChiChi. Lava flows next. Take cover!  
  
"But if Dad wants to train with them..." Gohan tried. But it was the wrong thing to say. ChiChi drew in a deep breath and clenched her fists.  
  
Take cover? Better run. Bulma took a step back.  
  
"He will *not* train with them! I forbid it! I told your father so, but he didn't agree with me! He thinks it's a 'great opportunity'," She spat out disgustedly. She shook her head like she couldn't believe what she had been hearing. "It's not like he doesn't train enough already! He's almost never home! You know, only when it's dinnertime I see him! That's all I'm good for; cooking!! Well, he just can forget about it! If he trains just once with one of those big apes, he'll never set a single foot in my house again! He can go live with them!!" ChiChi was taking deep breaths, trying desperately to control her temper.  
  
"You've said this to Dad? And what did he say?"  
  
"He didn't say anything. Well, not anything worthwhile... He left. He said he was going to train!! The nerve of him!"  
  
"Oh." Gohan looked at his feet, his shoulders slumped. Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Gohan, you go inside, and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll try to finish wiring that bot, so I don't want you to fall asleep. See you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Goodnight Bulma." He gave his mother a quick kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Mum."  
  
Bulma watched him enter his home, then looked at ChiChi.  
  
"The Saiyans are dangerous, ChiChi. I don't trust them. Maybe it will be a good idea to let Goku train with them... he might hear some things."  
  
"No. I won't let you talk me into this, Bulma. Goku's my husband, not some barbaric alien."  
  
"Even though he is the sweetest man I've ever encountered, he *is* a Saiyan. He's strong because he's a Saiyan."  
  
"I hate his strength. Why couldn't I have married a normal man?! If I had known then that he-" ChiChi stopped abruptly.  
  
"If you had known then that he was an *alien*, you wouldn't have married him, would you?"  
  
"Indeed." ChiChi gave Bulma a harsh stare. "I wouldn't have married him."  
  
"But you stayed married to him, when we found out."  
  
"Because I was pregnant."  
  
"You could have raised Gohan alone."  
  
"I didn't want to."  
  
"Why? Why didn't you want to raise him alone?" Bulma pressed on, wanting to hear ChiChi finally confirm her suspicions.  
  
"Because his father's an alien, and he's half alien too. I thought it might come in handy when Gohan would show some of his unknown heritage."  
  
"Even though Goku remembers nothing of his people, nor their customs or upbringing."  
  
"Goku has some instincts. Even then, he had some *instincts*," she sneered the words, while she gave Bulma a disgusted look.  
  
"He is your son, ChiChi. And Goku loves you very much. He would do anything for you." Bulma tried.  
  
"They're both aliens. Different."  
  
"Can't you see beyond that?"  
  
"It's hard." ChiChi turned around, and started for the door of her house. "I'm very glad you offered to tutor Gohan in mechanics. He will learn a decent job. He *will* not become like his father."  
  
"Still, he has to train... Even if it's only to learn to control his ki. He's quite powerful, ChiChi." Bulma took a few steps towards the woman, who had stopped before the entrance to her home.  
  
"I know." With that said, she walked inside and closed the door behind her, leaving Bulma alone.  
  
Bulma felt angry, sad, indignant, disappointed, frustrated and tired at the same time. What could she do? She had no business meddling into ChiChi's and Goku's marriage. She didn't want to. All she could do was try to be there for Gohan. Children always were the victims in this sort of situations...  
  
*****  
  
So, this is chapter 3. Tell me what you think, because feedback is very much appreciated!! 


	4. Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

This one is for ccfleursdelys, for being my first stalker ^_^ This one is for you! Also thank you very much for all the reviews!! They keep me writing!! This one is unbeta-ed. Melina, my beta, and I are both quite busy with school, but to keep everyone happy, I have decided to post the work that's finished now. Later, I'll replace them with the beta-ed versions! Fair enough?

Ruthless

Chapter 4: Hurts

It was too damn early.

Krillin stifled a yawn, as he tried to keep his eyes open. He always liked getting up early. He was a guy of routines, and getting up early was one of them. And if you wanted to do some serious training, one had to get up early. Well, that was his opinion. Unlike some other people, who didn't agree with him on that matter. He cast a sly look on Yamcha, who was there, standing somewhat next to him (on a good distance away, of course). Yes, he was there, in body. His mind wasn't there. Krillin smirked as he saw drool forming. Bulma should see him like this.

No, he really liked to get up early, but 4.00 AM? That was seriously overdoing it. Stupid Saiyans. 

He looked at Dr. Briefs, who was chatting amiably with two other scientists, who were looking quite weary as well. But not Dr. Briefs. But according to Bulma, the man lived on coffee.

Krillin yawned again, and stretched. How long did he have to be here anyway? Why should he be present while the Saiyans would try out their new training equipment?

He watched as the Saiyan Prince looked stoically at a Gravity Room, while his father and some of his lackeys walked around it, looking appraisingly at the doom-shaped structure.

"So... This is a Gravity Room." Krillin rolled his eyes at hearing the stupid remark from one of the Saiyan generals... Mappa, or Yappa, or something like that. Krillin didn't understand how somebody like that oaf could have made it a general. Was strength really the only thing that mattered to these people? Were a set of functioning brains not a requirement??

"Yes, a Gravity Room! Our latest invention in the training department. It challenges your body, and enables you to push your limits further! And combined with our training programs and fighting robots, it's a whole new work-out!!"

Kami, Dr. Briefs sounded like a real bad salesman! Krillin thought by himself, as he watched with growing amazement how Dr. Briefs went out of his way to show his latest gadgets. And despite their arrogant pride, the Saiyans had something that closely resembled a short of awe? Yes, they were certainly impressed. What would that cocky Prince say now if he knew that the Gravity Room he was eyeing appraisingly was actually developed and built by Bulma Briefs?

Krillin smirked. He would have loved rubbing that into their faces, but alas, his friend had other plans.

"Hey, Krillin." Came a voice suddenly from his right.

"Oh, hey, Goku! What's up?" Krillin turned to his friend, and was taken back by his appearance.

"By Kami, what happened to you?!"

Goku gave an embarrassed grin. "Got in a fight with ChiChi."

"And she made you sleep on the couch or something? You really look like you didn't sleep a wink!"

"Yeah... actually, I slept on Yamcha's couch..."

"That bad, huh?"

"Well... It was a really big fight, and so I went out. I was so angry... So I decided to give us both some time to cool off, and I asked Yamcha if I could barrow his couch. Remind me to never do that again! He snores! Very loudly! And his couch had those lumps... Next time, I'll crash with you."

"Sure. Any time, but... I think you should as soon as possible go home and try to talk things out. Otherwise, things will start to fester."

"I don't know, Krillin, I... I don't know if it's possible to patch things up this time."

"Don't say that! First, you have to give it a shot."

"But we're on complete opposites..."

"It was again about your training?"

"Yes, but more... I've been offered to train with the Saiyans. They are... they are my, uhm, people, and I want to learn more about them and they are so very strong! Can you imagine the possibilities? Maybe the Prince will allow me to spar with him. Have you felt his power?"

"Yeah, I have. And between you and me," Krillin lowered his voice, "I don't feel exactly comfortable with it."

"Why? He's our ally!"

"Yes, well, so they say. But if you give it a thought, if they decide to turn on us, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"But they signed the treaty, so they're our allies." Krillin knew it was a waste of his time trying to get Goku to see that not everyone was as honest and as kind of heart as he was. Goku thought they were their allies, and that was enough. 

"Just forget about it, Goku. And all I can say about ChiChi is; talk with her. Explain her your feelings and reasons. Ask her for hers. Communication is one of the most important things in a relationship. That and trust. Without those, even the greatest of loves is fated to wither away."

"Wow!! Krillin! You sound like some kind of poet or something! That is so cool! Hey, could you write a love letter for me, for ChiChi! I bet that would make her feel a lot better!"

Krillin, blushing quite red, gave his friend a somewhat irritated look. "You totally miss the point. Again. Goku, it has to come from _you_! Out of _your_ heart!" Krillin let out e deep sigh. "Besides," he muttered, "I wonder if it would do you more harm than good... She would find out soon enough it wasn't you who wrote it, if you can't remember what you've written..."

"Aww, Krillin! I'm sure she loves it! So, you gotta help me, ok?! Maybe when I send ChiChi a love letter, she wants to talk to me again, or even better, let me come home again!"

Krillin shook his head. His friend was hopeless.

"Kakarot!!" Came a loud bellow through the immense space. Both the friends looked up, surprised.

"Eh, yes, Vegeta?" Goku yelled back. "What's up?!"

"Kakarot?" Asked Krillin bewildered.

"Yeah, that seems to be my Saiyan name! Oh, I forgot to tell you, but... I actually have a father, and a brother!! Ain't that something!"

Krillin was genuinely happy for his friend, but wondered how that would influence his relationship with ChiChi, his son and his friends.

"Show some respect for your Prince, third class!" The dumb General, Sappa, shouted angrily.

"Sorry!" Goku shouted back, smiling.

The Prince seemed to say something to the General, and he seemed to back down, albeit grumbling.

"When I call you, I expect you to at least ask what I want, Kakarot!" Though his face didn't show anything, his tone was rather cold and agitated. Goku though, didn't seem to notice it.

"Oh, sorry, Vegeta! I was busy, you see!" Krillin flinched but Goku was totally oblivious to the frowns of disapproval and anger appearing on the faces of the Saiyans. Goku gave Krillin a grin, then he quickly flew over to the Prince and his cronies.

Krillin watched on as the Prince gave Goku a feral grin. "I would like to test this so called Gravity Room. I suppose you're familiar with them?"

"Yeah! We train in them all the time!"

"Good. Care for a spar?" The smirk the Prince wore was positively evil, and Krillin gulped. He would not even consider it, but his cheery friend gave the Prince a delighted smile.

"Really? Sure! Come on, I'll show you how this thing works, then we can really get some training done." 

_Goodbye, my friend_, Krillin thought by himself, as he saw Goku walk into one of the GRs. He would probably come out, bruised and battered, and having had the time of his life. Saiyans... Strange creatures, be them earthborne or not. 

Krillin saw some Saiyans eye him with nasty grins on his face.

_Oh no! No. No way_. He looked around, trying to seem careless, but all the while looking for a sparring partner who wouldn't tear him apart if given half the chance.

He spotted Yamcha, then shook his head. No, he was just as eager for being pummelled into a bloody mesh, or so it seemed. He was chatting with one of the few Saiyan females he had seen. Krillin had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. Leave it to Yamcha to get in contact with a female Saiyan. The female looked half amused, half irritated at the scarred warrior, while cracking her knuckles.

He saw some more members of the Special Forces, but all seemed to be occupied by the Saiyans. This was not good, as he saw the Saiyans who eyed him a few moments ago making their way to him, all the time wearing predatory smirks.

_I have to get out of here!_ He decided quickly and stepped behind one large GR, making his way to another exit. 

_Cowardly? I would call it common sense and maybe a strong instinct to survive!_ Krillin dodged any Saiyan ki's he spotted on his way out. Finally, he stepped out, and took e deep breath. That was a close call. Now, he really liked to train and to spar, but those Saiyans all had a disturbing glint in their eyes... Of course, they wouldn't really dare to kill him, or any of the other members of the Special Forces; that would certainly cause them some problems. No, they were probably smarted than that. But... well, accidents happen...

"So, you got away."

Krillin almost jumped, and instinctively dropped into a fighting chance, before he realised it was Piccolo, who was chuckling at the blush that appeared on the young warrior's face.

"You've got to stop doing that, or better yet, teach me to conceal my entire ki."

"I will. Every advantage is welcome."

"Yeah, I agree. I didn't see you in there. And I couldn't find you last night."

"Oh, I was in there. Last night I was meditating. Trying to come up with some good ideas"

"And, did you?

"Not really." Piccolo looked chagrined at admitting that

"Hey, we don't need them right now. We'll come up with something. But did just you saw those Saiyans in there?... Man, they're scary."

"I saw the way they coaxed the Special Forces into spars."

"I'm kind of worried about that."

"Me too. But this is not the place to discuss it." Piccolo gave a nod to a passing scientist, who gave them a curious glance.

"Let's go to Bulma's then. See if she's awake."

"Probably; she told me she hasn't slept well of late."

"Oh. She worries too much."

"Hmm. I think she's being smart, for worrying."

"Yeah, ok, but we have to look after her; she has a tendency to forget herself... She takes on too much work, and neglects herself. And you know what happened when that Sibyun-virus epidemic hit."

"I haven't forgotten it. We'll make sure that'll never happen again. We can't run that risk."

"So, what are we gonna do? Force some sleeping pills down her throat?"

"If we have to, yes."

"I like to see you try."

"Oh, I won't do it myself... I call in reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" Krillin gave him a puzzled look.

"Yes. ChiChi. I just tell her Bulma isn't looking so good, give a couple of hints about her working habits, and she'll have Bulma out of her lab in no time."

"That's our plan?"

"Yes."

"I like it!" Both gave each other matching, conspiratorial grins.

                                                                       ****

"Hey, guys!" Bulma greeted them cheerily, as she saw Krillin and Piccolo appear from behind a huge, unfinished capsule house.

"Hi Bulma," Krillin greeted back, while Piccolo gave her a grunt.

"I see you're particularly cheerful this morning, Piccolo," teased Bulma lightly.

"And I would be feeling even more jolly if I wouldn't have found you here, 5.00 am in the morning. Now, this wouldn't be so bad, if you had gone to bed about, say, 10.00 PM. But I recall having you escorted back to your home about 1.00 am in the night. And that was even at my... insistence."

"Better call that a command."

"If you're not listening to reason, then yes, I have to be a little more _convincing_."

Krillin quickly interrupted their conversation, as he saw Bulma open her mouth to give Piccolo undoubtedly a piece of her mind.

"So, what are you doing here? Piccolo is right, Bulma. It's much too early."

Bulma carefully placed her instruments down. "I couldn't sleep."

Piccolo and Krillin shared a look. 

"Look, Bulma, I know you're worried. We all are, but... sometimes, you have to clear your mind of it. We know what happens if you overwork yourself. And we can't use that right now. We need everyone in top conditions!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not going to get sick or overworked, ok? It's just... Ok, maybe I can't push it out of my mind, but all the dangers and possibilities and worried are running through my head, and I'm afraid that once I fall asleep, something will happen, or I forget an idea..."

"You're not a god, just human. You're doing everything you can, but Bulma, you got to sleep. And eat. If you don't... You'll have a... nanny," Piccolo pulled a face. "Did I just say that?"

Bulma gave him a radiant smile. "That's sweet, Piccolo. All right. I promise I'll try to get eight hours of sleep and three meals a day."

"And relaxation," added Krillin as an afterthought. "To divert yourself. It helps!"

"Ok. We'll go swimming, or bowling... Piccolo, you seemed to really enjoy yourself, last time." Bulma teased the giant Namek.

He grumbled something, and looked away, seemingly looking irritated, but both Bulma and Krillin saw his grin he desperately tried to hide. 

Krillin whispered in Bulma's ear. "It were the shoes he really liked; the colours, you know."

"I heard that."

Krillin and Bulma laughed at Piccolo's expression, who gave them a threatening look.

"So, how did the Saiyans react to the Gravity Rooms?"

"A bit sceptic, I suppose, though they were really eager for some training. Our training facilities are enormous, and that obviously pleased them. They like their space."

"And they were really eager to show off their strength and prowess to the Special Forces. Intimidation tactics... And they worked, didn't they, Krillin?" Piccolo said slyly.

"Ouch, Piccolo. Ok, I admit it. Those Saiyans were looking for a fight, Bulma. And I really didn't want to spend the next couple of days in sickbay. What good would I be then to you, hmm?" 

"It's ok, Krillin, I understand."

"I'm not a coward, or something." Apparently, Krillin did feel a bit bad for fleeing the training halls.

"You're not, Krillin. Sometimes, it's better to first asses the situation, then running headlong into it. Did you see me in there? No. It would be stupid to let them know our strengths. How then could we ever surprise them? We have to use our head in this situation, because unfortunately, we don't have enough muscles."

"I wonder how long the Saiyans will be satisfied training in the GRs and sparring with the Special Forces... I don't think it will be long for they will be longing for some real actions. Hopefully, the SNE and the military top of the Saiyans soon have some war strategies ready. Then, most of the Saiyans will be out fighting. It will give us some much needed space, and time.

We're going to have to make some pretty important decisions, and soon, guys. For example; maybe we need to find a new, safe planet, in another remote solar system. I don't think it will be long before the SNE will tell the Saiyans the co-ordinates of New Earth. Once we have done that, we start investigating who's with us. I know, mostly everyone here, and probably on New Earth too, will be happy with the Saiyan alliance. But in time, when they'll get to know them better, and things happen, because trust me, they will, some will be looking for other possibilities. Then, we'll have to uhm... embezzle supplies and ships. Then..."

"It's good to see you've got most of it planned out. Though I have certain suggestions." Piccolo was pleased with her, Bulma could tell.

"Yeah, sure! And we'll have to discuss this into the tiniest details. But this means our lives will become pretty complicated and busy. We can't afford for the Saiyans, or the SNE, to note even the smallest hint of 'rebellion'. We have to be extremely careful. It won't be that hard, while it's just the four of us... five, I think. ChiChi will definitely agree with our plans, even because it's due to a personal dislike for the Saiyans."

"What about Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh, he won't ever tell anyone, I know that, but..." Bulma looked thoughtful.

"He's still very excited about the Saiyan alliance. He just found out he has a father and a brother. He won't want to hear of our plans and suspicions." Krillin said, clearly disappointed.

"Maybe not now," Piccolo mused, "but once he sees what those Saiyans are capable of... In means of cruelty and bloodlust... I think he will come around."

"Plus, it will help that his wife and son are on our side." Krillin added

"I wonder how the Saiyans will react to Gohan..." Bulma said, a worried note in her voice. "I've heard that they frown upon breeding half-breeds... Most of them our put down, _killed_, right after birth, or even in the womb, together with the mother."

"But... why?" Krillin looked aghast.

"Their ki's. Most of them are considered far to weak by Saiyan standard. It's a disgrace to the Saiyan father. That's also the reason why, until Planet Vegeta was blown up, the Saiyan infants were put through a series of tests. If the infant was too weak, it would either be killed or sent off to a faraway planet. Everything to spare the father of a disgrace."

"Barbaric."

"It's their way to keep their race strong and pure. That's why they have classes in their society. You have the Royal House, the Elites, First Class, Second Class, Third Class. All rated, by strength and bloodline. It was seldom a warrior reached a higher class." Piccolo told Krillin, who listened with growing amazement.

Bulma nodded. "Things have changed a bit, after the destruction of Planet Vegeta. They lost many of their females and infants. Nowadays, every Saiyan infant is allowed to live. But I don't know about half-breeds... They have lot of slaves of other races, you know, since there always had been a shortage of Saiyan females. We better keep an eye on Gohan, and on ChiChi too, because we'll ne-"

"Why do you need to keep an eye on me?" Bulma almost jumped up, so startled she was to hear Gohan's voice behind her.

"Ooof, Gohan," Bulma breathed deeply in and out. "Never do that again!"

"Well done, Gohan," Piccolo said, giving the boy one of his rare smiles. "I see you have that technique perfectly under control."

"What?! You mean Gohan can completely suppress his ki, but I can't?! That does it! Gohan, Piccolo, with me! We're going to seriously train on this technique!"

"It's more meditating than actual training, Krillin! I can even practice it in my room!" Gohan said, beaming due to the compliment of his mentor.

"Excuse me, guys, before you go running off and do whatever you want to do to hurt yourselves... Gohan, what are you doing here so early?"

"Well... I went to bed real early, and now I can't sleep anymore. I asked Mom if she mined if I went to see if you were awake, Bulma. And if you were, I was supposed to tell that to Mom, but..." he muttered, looking at the ground. "I won't tell, if it won't happen again."

Bulma raised her eyebrows, but had to smile. "You too, huh? Well, then, off you go. Train with the guys, before you go to your father ok... And about keeping an eye on you... How can I explain it to you... See here; you know father is a Saiyan and your mother a human, which makes you half of each. A real crude term is half-breed, but I think you will hear it more often than not, thanks to the Saiyans. You are very special because of this, Gohan, and you can be very proud, because you have the best of each race in you. But maybe the Saiyans won't see it like that. They think it is not right to have children with two different races, one parent Saiyan, the other parent another race. I know it sounds really cruel but children like that used to be killed by the Saiyans, because they weren't strong enough for them. So, we want you to look out. If the Saiyans find out that your father's Goku, they will know that you are only half Saiyan, because he was the only Saiyan sent to Earth. Maybe, when they find out, they want to hurt you, even kill you. Maybe you should try to evade them, as much as possible."

"But my training with my father..."

"Of course you have to continue training with your father. They won't try anything if you're with him, or anybody else. Your father loves you and will protect you, Gohan. So will we. But all I can say is, be careful. And don't tell your Mom about this."

"I won't, I'm not stupid! Then she won't let me get anywhere near Dad. They had a real bad fight yesterday, and she's still very pissed off. She didn't sleep much last night. Every time I wake up I heard her crying." He didn't say it, but Bulma knew he had been crying too. He maybe suffered even more under his parents' fighting then they themselves did. Bulma suspected Gohan saw himself as the cause of much of the fighting, and that really hurt him. Had he heard what his mother said to her, last night? Oh, Bulma hoped not. It had been stupid of her too, engaging ChiChi in that kind of situation in the corridor, where everyone could hear them. What if Gohan had been listening? What if he heard them? She should have waited till she and ChiChi were really alone.

Still, she could not believe what ChiChi had admitted to her. How could his own mother look at him, like he was... something dangerous, something to fear and... loathe. Did she really felt like this? Or was it just said in anger? Bulma didn't know, for she had those feelings about ChiChi longer than just the last couple of weeks.

When Bulma looked at Gohan, she saw a sweet, smart and honest kid. Always eager to please, polite, mischievous at times... Like she pictured a child of herself, somewhere far, very far, in the future. How could ChiChi think different?

Bulma knew Piccolo had picked up on ChiChi's feelings too, maybe even before Bulma did. And he had tried to help him, anywhere he could, just like Bulma tried.

Her worries about Gohan and his parents did actually weigh heavy on her. Maybe even more so than the problems with the Saiyans... She just couldn't stop worrying over Gohan, every day he seemed to be a little more down, a little more silent. Every day, he was less and less a child...

And she saw no way to repair ChiChi's and Goku's damaged marriage. Because that was the source of all the troubles and problems. 

"Come on, kid, let's go. Let's see if we can get Krillin to understand the whole ki-suppressing technique before you'll go training with your father." Piccolo lay a hand on the shoulder of the boy who gave his mentor a small smile. 

"Yeah, let's do it! Come on, Krillin, let's see if we can find a clear space in this lab! We don't have to go all the way to the training halls to meditate!"

"Much to Krillin's relief, I'm sure," Piccolo said to Bulma who promptly burst into giggles. He looked at her and she saw in his eyes the same worries she carried.

She smiled at him, though it quickly turned into a sad smile. "We can't do nothing more, it seems."

"At least we try. I'll go with Gohan when he goes training with his father. I want to see how the Saiyans react to him... and interfere, if I have to."

"Good. That makes me feel a lot better, Piccolo."

He said nothing more, but followed the other two at a leisurely pace, appearing like he had not a problem on his mind. Bulma knew him too well though, and wasn't deceived.

                                                                       ****

"So... you're ready?" Goku asked his son, who was crouching low in a defensive stance.

"You bet!" Gohan called back.

Gohan was shocked when he had seen his father; his face had a black eye, a split lip and some other bruises. His arms were bruised too, and he could see several cuts too. Gohan couldn't see the rest of his body, but he was sure there were some bruises as well. Maybe a couple of bruised ribs too, as his father seemed to favour his right side.

He sure had been in some intense sparring, this early in the morning. Gohan always trained with his dad from eight to twelve, but his father always started around 6.00 am. Today, even 4.00, or so he had heard from Krillin. He had probably been sparring with a Saiyan, or several!

"Dad, are you ok?" he asked from the other side of the large GR, which stood at a level of 50 times Earth Gravity, 50 EG for short. A level which he could now easily move in. Gohan liked the GR the best of all Bulma's inventions.

"Yeah, I'm ok! I have sparred with Vegeta, you know, the Prince. Man, he is really something! It gives me something to train for, just to try and reach that level! He's a Super Saiyan, and you should have seen him, Gohan! Suddenly, he's blond and has blue eyes... or is that green... Well, it's really cool!"

"Super... Saiyan...?" 

"Yeah, that's what they call it. Now, come on! Let me see what you've got! Don't think I'll be easy, just because I'm smarting a bit!" Goku lanced an attack at his son, who quickly defended himself, and darted away, while looking for any weaknesses in his father's defence. 

Kicks, blows, flips, and ki-attacks. Both were so emerged into their spar that they didn't realise that they were attracting quite some attention.

Outside the GR, at the large window which was built in each GR, stood quite a few Saiyans and some members of the Special Forces.

Vegeta, who had just finished beating three Elites into the ground, stepped out of his GR and walked towards the small crowd.

"What's the deal, Nappa?" He demanded.

"The Earthling Saiyan, Kakarot, is sparring with a... a child. The child has a very high ki-reading, and it seems they are just warming up.

"Oh, that's Gohan, Goku's son. They always train together around this time. After twelve, Gohan goes off to Bulma, to study and learn an actual profession, as his mother says," one of the Special Forces, a scarred man, said. 

"His son?" Vegeta asked, eyes narrowed. The Saiyans around him suddenly seemed to scrutinise every detail of Gohan, even more than they did before. The man took a step back, as he felt the tension.

"Yeah. He's married with ChiChi, and they have a son together, him!" The man pointed at the kid. "Go and ask them if you want. I'm not lying to you. Gohan even has a tail!"

"Maybe I'll do just that." Vegeta reached for the control panel, and turned the machine off, giving the occupants no warning, causing them to propel themselves to the roof and make a nasty smash into the steel.

Vegeta opened the door, just as Goku hollered out to them: 

"Whoever did that, it's not funny! People could get seriously hurt if you do that!!" His voice was full of anger and indignation.

Vegeta stepped into the room, leaving the door wide open. The other Saiyans crowded behind him, while more came walking towards the GR.

"Vegeta?! Did you do that?" Goku asked, disbelief on his face.

"What if I did, Kakarot?"

"Then I would say it's pretty stupid of you!"

Behind the Prince the other Saiyans bristled with anger at the insolence of the words.

Kakarot was standing besides his son, inspecting his head. Apparently the kid had banged his head so hard, he had cut himself open and blood was streaming down his face.

"'Tis a rather bad cut, Gohan, you better get it looked after. You could go to the sickbay, or to Bulma. She can put a Band-Aid on it, and also immediately check your head, see if nothing came loose," Goku ignored the Prince completely, all attention focused on his son.

Vegeta snarled softly and hissed at the insolent warrior: "Kakarot! Pay attention!"

"Sheezh, Vegeta, can't you see that he's bleeding rather badly. Head wounds are always tricky. Maybe he'll have a concussion."

"Nonsense. If he's your son, he won't!"

"Of course he's my son!"

"Good. So he was telling the truth. How old is the brat?"

"Brat? Oh, you mean Gohan. He's nine years old." Goku patted his son on the head, while he pressed a piece of cloth against the wound.

"I think it needs stitches," Gohan mumbled. "Great, Mom's not going to like it."

"No, she won't. Let Bulma treat it. She always make very neat stitches."

"Shall I come back after she's finished?"

"I think it's better to give your head some rest. Watch out for any nausea or headache. If you get them, tell your Mom or Bulma," Goku was obviously worried about his son, and was quite oblivious to the waiting Saiyans, but his son wasn't. He kept his eyes lowered, but was on his guard. It seemed that Bulma was right; they did come to see him when they found out Goku was his Dad.

"If you're okay, we'll continue tomorrow."

"Really touching." Vegeta's cold, sharp voice cut through their conversation. "But if we can get back to business... This boy is your son? And he has a human mother, am I right?" At Goku's nod he smirked, which gave Gohan a real bad feeling.

"Interesting. I've never seen a half-breed with such a high ki before. I never even thought it was possible. What was his ki-reading at birth?"

"Uh, we didn't take any ki-reading at his birth... Why should we? He was healthy. That's all what matters."

"Fool. Now, this is really interesting... The question is, is the boy's power a fluke, a unique case, or... does his human blood have anything to do with it... His ki-rating is just as high, if not higher than that of a First-class brat his age. Yes, very interesting."

"Do you let him live then, your Highness?" Nappa asked disapprovingly.

"Of course, Nappa!" The Prince sounded very irritated. "This brat is quite... special. Plus, we have an alliance with the humans, remember? I don't think they will approve us killing a child, even if it's only half human. Use your brains for once! Now," the Prince turned his attention back to father and son, "I think it would be best if the brat goes training with the other First Class. It's quite a honour for you, Kakarot, as you are only a Third Class.  It will be good for him, because it appears to me you're much too lenient on the brat. Spoiling is the word, I think. And I think it's wise if we'll have some blood tests and some other physical tests... He still has his tale, hasn't he?"

"Yes, he had, but wait a minute, Vegeta! Though it's really nice of you to offer, Gohan can't go training with you people. His mother wouldn't allow it. Plus, he has to study, which is really important as well. ChiChi and I made a deal, so-"

"What are you saying, Kakarot? You're saying no to such an offer because your mate wouldn't agree with it?" Vegeta snickered and the Saiyans guffawed.

"Yes, that's why. And I don't see what's wrong with it. In this way he learns to fight and how to use his mind. He is very smart, and it would be a waste if he didn't learn anything besides fighting. What when we have defeated Frieza? There will be no more fighting and what would his future be then?"

"You really are simple, aren't you? Well, have it your way. Still, I want to have the bloodsamples."

Goku frowned, but before he could say anything, Gohan spoke up:

"I'll get them for you. To who can I send the, Sir?"

"Send them to Bardock. He will be quite surprised when he hears he has a grandson. Now, Kakarot, as your brat is leaving, what do you say about another spar? Or did I tire you out?" 

"No way, Vegeta," Goku seemed to have forgotten everything already, even the remarks of the Saiyan General. But Gohan hadn't forgotten them. Bulma had been right, but he found it a very frightening idea that just because you had different genes, you could be killed... 

When he stepped out of the GR, he felt the eyes of all the Saiyans present on him, and he felt quite small and vulnerable.

Then, he saw out the corner of his eyes a flash of a white piece of cloth and instinctively he knew; Piccolo.

He quickly flew to the exit in the corner, and out side he indeed found his mentor, waiting for him, with a frown on his face.

"Bulma was right, mister Piccolo."

"Yes, too bad she was..."

"I think they're scary. Those Saiyans... that large, bald one... He really thought about killing me, just because I am different.'

"That has always been the case, Gohan. If you were different, people were afraid of you, jealous of you, angry on you... Somehow, many never can accept anyone who's different. It doesn't matter if you have a different skin colour, a different religion, freckles... It doesn't matter. People, human and Saiyans, have troubles with that."

"Oh... Like my Mom has with me Dad?"

Piccolo froze, for just a moment, and couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's true, isn't it, mister Piccolo? Somehow, my mother doesn't like Dad and me because we're aliens..."

"I think that blow to your head has scrambled your brains."

"Don't lie to me, mister Piccolo! I've heard Mom and Dad fighting and she said so... more than once too..."

Piccolo cursed inwardly, but didn't let anything of his anger show. Gohan didn't need that right now.

"Gohan..." For the first time in his life Piccolo didn't know how to handle a situation. What could he say to the boy? He couldn't lie to him, not anymore... How much had Gohan seen and heard of his parents' fighting? But that didn't matter right now.

When he heard a muffled sob, he sank down, till he was face to face with the boy.

"Whatever you heard, Gohan... Don't believe it. Don't believe from anyone. It doesn't matter what if you're an alien or not, what matters is what kind of person you choose to be. You're a real smart, good kid. Always nice to people, and always ready to do something for someone. That's important, that's what counts!"

"But my Mom doesn't love me! She... She..."

"She does love you. I know that for sure. It's just that she finds it hard to deal with your strength."

"No, no... I don't think she loves my anymore... The stronger I get, the more she... I don't know! Even when I get real good compliments from Bulma, she isn't happy! She-" A deep, heaving sob shook his entire body.

"Oh, Gohan... Come, let's go to Bulma, ok?" 

Gohan didn't say anything, but nodded and started to walk for Bulma's lab, while large tears rolled down his cheeks.

When they entered the lab, they didn't have to look far. Maybe she felt something was wrong, but she was almost immediately with them as they came in. Piccolo and Bulma exchanged one look, and Bulma quickly knelt down before Gohan. She didn't say anything, just hugged him tightly to her, stroking his back and murmuring sweet things.

That seemed to break the dam, and Gohan started to cry for real.

For awhile, no sounds were heard but the muffled sobs.

                                                                       ****

After letting everything out, Bulma led Gohan further into her lab and had him on an examination table.

"Hungry, Gohan?"

"Yes." He was still sniffling a bit, rubbing the tears away, a bit embarrassed.

"So, here," she gave him a plate with sandwiches. "Nibble on that while I look at your head, ok?"

"Sure," Gohan tried to smile, but failed when he always broke out in tears again.

"There, there," Bulma said softly. "Don't hold it in. Let everything out. It will really feel better. Don't be embarrassed about it. It's bad to keep it all bottle up."

Gohan didn't say anything, but started to munch on a sandwich, while from time to time a sob racked his body.

"Gohan," Bulma said softly, but strongly, "you have to believe us when we say that nothing's wrong with you. And yes, I still think your mother loves you, but right now she's going through a very though time. I don't try to find excuses your mother and yes, she does sometimes think those things... It isn't right, and it isn't the way a mother is supposed to think or feel. Maybe I'm not allowed to say such things, but I don't care right now. Your mother needs time, Gohan. Once everything gets a bit better for her, she will see what a terrific son she has. Gohan, we love you. We don't care that you're half Saiyan... or that you're half human. You're you, and we wouldn't want to change you for anything in the universe! And don't let yourself believe anything different. All right? If we have to say it a thousand times, a million times, we will. We love you the way you are. Capice?"

Gohan flung his arms around her neck and pressed his face firmly against her shoulder.

"Always try to remember that, Gohan. Always try to remember that your mother does love you, even if you don't believe it yourself. When it gets too though at home, you know where you can find us."

"Thanks, Bulma," she heard his muffled whisper.

"Anytime, kiddo. Now, eat up your sandwiches while I drill mister Piccolo over there, who coincidentally also loves you very much, about this lovely cut in your head."

"That idiot Prince flipped off the GR in which Goku and Gohan were training, when he heard Gohan was Goku's son. It was set at 50 EG, and the sudden lack of gravity made them fly themselves against the roof. Gohan banged his head, hard."

"You were right about everything, Bulma. There was even that one bald Saiyan, you know, that ugly one, who wanted to kill me!" Gohan was still put off by it.

"But the Prince decided against it. Not only because perhaps the humans wouldn't be very happy with it... That wasn't even a real concern to him... No, he was interested in Gohan's power, and if it had been a lucky shot, so to say, or that it had something to do with his human blood."

"And now he want blood samples from me, Bulma. I said you could get them from me."

"I don't like that. Blood samples. What if they find something interesting to them?"

"We'll have to wait and see. I can't just send a fake sample; they aren't stupid. No, I think we just have to sent them some bloodsamples, and hope for the best."

"Or what else can happen?"

"I really have no idea. Maybe they'll go and look for human girlfriends, but I doubt it. They think females are beneath them; what woman in her right mind would want such a guy? I would go crazy and smash his caveman's brains in!"

"You go, Bulma!" Gohan grinned at Bulma's antics.

"Just finish those sandwiches, mister! Now, does your head hurts? No? good. Nauseous? No? Fine. The only things left are this rather large bump on your head and a scar. Girls love scars, you know."

"Talking from experience, Bulma?" Gohan asked sweetly.

"Why, you- Stuff your mouth, kiddo, or I'll do it for you!" A fire-red blush crept over her face. "You know what? Come here with your arm; I'm going to bleed you dry! That'll teach you to make fun of me! Ha!"

                                                                       ****

It's review time!!


	5. Insolence

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! There weren't much, though I think I know why, as Pookie so nicely put it; the story moves a bit slow. Luckily there are also people who can appreciate it. Thank you Lady Rhapsody, Hinagiku, Saiyachick, Aquaprincess1 and ccfleursdelys!! Your reviews made my day! One more thing; this chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet. Like I said before: school, school, school! We're doing the best we can!  
  
**Ruthless**  
  
**Chapter 5  
**  
"No, Dad... No, it's better to... Yes, yes, but you can better use the... Ok, ok... No! I refuse! You wanted those things done and ready for them! I've given you the designs, you know how they work! You've got enough people to... No, I won't! You figure them out yourself... They are all on paper already! No... I'll try... You can do it better that way... Improvements? Ain't that hard, but... No, no... Yes, dad, I know... Don't come to me with that crap... You wanted them... I..."  
  
Krillin listened absent-mindedly to Bulma's conversation with her father over the intercom. Three days it had been, since the Saiyans were introduced to the GRs. It was love on first sight. A violent love, though. The last two days had been busy days to the GR team of Dr. Briefs. They had installed new ones, but mostly, they've been repairing the others. And they were going to the Gs like they were nothing at all. Krillin would lie if he said he wasn't jealous.  
  
And the Prince? He was already through the 200 EG limit of the GR, and since this day, had been constantly demanding upgrades and improvements to his GR. Yes, his, because he had taken one as his sole property, no questions asked.  
  
"...Dad, NO! And that's final! I didn't want to give the GR to them... Yeah, I've figured this would happen, yes! And I didn't want to be stuck repairing them all the time, and I don't have the time to upgrade them! No, no, NO! Let Dr. Schumacher look at them, he's quite handy with them! That's it, Dad. I'm not going to help you with this. They're your responsibility now. Yes, the Saiyans and the GRs. Good bye, Dad."  
  
Bulma closed the link, and sighed deeply. "I knew this would happen. If my Dad had the sense to look at their training regimes before he had given them the GRs... Maybe then he would have given me the time to improve some parts and their durability."  
  
"What I don't understand is, why we didn't have those problems before."  
  
"Your training is a bit less... intense. Also, you have more consideration for your training material. You know when to stop."  
  
"Was your father very disappointed when you turned him down?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Well, maybe a bit. I think he expected it... After all, I had said I wouldn't develop them any further if he would let the Saiyans use them. It would be a waste of time. Before I would have finished one upgrade, they would be demanding another. But of course, the real reason we all do know. I don't want to help them any more than we are already doing." Bulma let herself fall into a chair, looking rather chagrined.  
  
"We're helping creating monsters." Bulma bit her lip. "I don't want to be responsible for it. For what they'll do once Frieza is dead. For all the horrible things that monster has done... He still acts as a counterweight to the Saiyans... Once he's gone, there will be no stopping them. And I fear they will be much worse than Frieza ever could have been..."  
  
"That's a real doom scenario, Bulma," said Krillin, visibly uncomfortable. "You really think that could happen?"  
  
"It's not just a royal family who terrorises it's own race and the rest of the universe, like the Cold family. This is an entire race who thirst for battles and blood and power. The more, the better. They won't stop before they'll have the entire universe on their knees for them... I'm afraid we can do little but try to hide in the furthest, smallest corners of the universe, keeping our defences high, always ready to flee..."  
  
"I don't like your thinking, Bulma."  
  
"But Krillin, what she's saying is a real possibility... We just have to find out a way to survive."  
  
"Great, two real pessimists... Well, if that's the way it's going, I like to be prepared. Piccolo, let's train, and I will completely befuddle you with a new technique! Be afraid, be very afr-"  
  
"Just shut your mouth and bring it on, Monk!"  
  
"You guys can use the GR in the back of the lab. Completely new, improved and it goes up to 300 EG! I think you might like that, Piccolo."  
  
"And I thought you didn't done any GR- related improvements!" Krillin said, surprised.  
  
"Just don't tell my Dad, all right. Really, it's quite simple to do this kind of updates. I'm not going to do my father's teams' dirty work! They can use their brains for once. I hope those Saiyans make them sweat! Serves them right!"  
  
"Whow, Bulma! Do I feel some buried irritations here?!" When Bulma threw him a dirty look, Krillin grinned at her.  
  
"Make him bleed, Piccolo."  
  
"You heard her, Monk. Lead the way."

* * *

"Mmmm..." Softly humming along with a good song from her stereo, Bulma diligently worked on the electronic circuit of a new fighter capsule. She was lying directly under it, probably only the tips of her toes coming out from under it. Luckily, she wasn't claustrophobic, or afraid to get dirty. Yes, accidents could happen, while she was lying under a machine weighing a couple of tons, but she didn't worry about it. She had very good mechanical aids, plus this time the fighter was resting on it's own landing gear, while it gave her enough space to crawl under it and move easily around.  
  
The fighter capsule was almost finished, and she was very proud of it. She wasn't going to hand this over to her father and the SNE. No, this one she would keep for their small resistance group. Bulma smiled, pleased with her success; the spacecraft didn't look anything like the first space- travelling ships her father and she made. It had no longer the round shape; it now had a more streamlined, cone-like shape. Powerful thruster engines, for the vertical take-off, sideways movements and the propulsion, were unmatched by anything her father had come up with. The design was solely Bulma's, and this was the first spaceship she equipped them with. A new kind of super fuel, new navigation system, new cloaking device, new laser weapons.... Almost everything was new. Even the materials used in this ship were of newly discovered materials and metals, all found in their new solar system. Bulma had experienced with them and had found some amazing results.  
  
She had planned to surprise her father with a whole new ship, made of whole new materials, fuelled by a whole new fuel... Then the Saiyans had come and made her father into some kind of... lapdog.  
  
She frowned. It hurt, deep down. Her father was almost the only one who could really see the potential of her new findings. Only he could really understand the troubles she had been through. She felt like she had lost both a good friend and a mentor. And as a father he grew more distant with the passing months... She missed her mother so terribly! She could have been the only one to keep their little family together. In her strange, silly ways, she kept her father down to earth, and gave him some kind of sense of perspective.  
  
She missed her Mom, so bad... Now, there was nobody who looked after her, nobody who cheered her up, nobody to talk to about all the silly little things in life... No warm hugs and no comforting words.  
  
In some ways, Bulma was lonely.  
  
If only... Bulma didn't dwell much on it. It was useless, and made her really sad. The ifs were endless, but nobody could change anything about it anymore... It was too late...  
  
A deep sigh, and Bulma closed her eyes, seeing her mother's face so clearly. Bulma let her hands down, and stared up at the opened panel. She didn't see the wires, but her mother's bubbling laugh and waving blond curls.  
  
She always had thought she would have children and her mother would be the perfect, sweet grandmother, spoiling them rotten with candy and little toys and self-made clothes...  
  
How fast could everything change.  
  
Suddenly, abruptly, she felt a tug at her foot. She yelped when she was suddenly and harshly pulled forwards, with such force she bumped her head against the underside of the fighter capsule. Then, she was out from underneath it, rubbing her head and staring up into...  
  
The arrogant, mocking face of the Prince of all Saiyans.  
  
"What?! You... Imbecile! Idiot! Do you have no brains at all?! That hurt, you dumb ass!"  
  
"I would advice you to watch your words, girly. I don't take that kind of behaviour from no one. Not even from such a meaningless, little mouse such as you."  
  
"Oh. Well, why are you bothering this 'meaningless, little mouse,' then? Why do you waste your time on someone like me? You know what, forget it. I don't want to know your reasons! There is probably no reason behind this at all. Do you even know the word, reason, or the meaning? Must be pretty hard, with such a small brain... Or maybe, you just wanted to show all the meaningless little people here what a though, strong and totally stupid monkey you are, and-"  
  
"I'm warning you!!"  
  
"- and what your idea of fun is; harass mice! Yes, indeed, the Saiyans are a great warrior race!! They're picking on meaningless girls! Couldn't that nut-size brain of yours come up with something a bit more... grown-up?!"  
  
"Silence, you little freak!"  
  
"Freak?! All right, that's it! I would really like it if you remove your ugly, flea-bitten self out of my lab, or even better, out of my life!" Bulma, completely fed up with the attitude of the Saiyans and that of the Saiyans Prince especially, snarled the words into his face. For just a moment, she saw something of surprise flicker in his black eyes, but it was gone before she could really determine it. She had it with him, and everything! Just as she wanted to have a nice, relieving cry, this ass of a Saiyan had to interfere!  
  
"Careful now, little mouse. You don't want me to loose my patience and to-  
  
"Kill me? Hurt me? Because that's your very Neanderthalic way of dealing with your problems right? Really, you are so predictable. Don't know any other way of dealing with your problems? Probably not. Even the effort of trying to think of something else might damage that brain of yours-"  
  
"Silence!" It was a mere hiss, and Bulma wasn't really intimidated. She did feel the flare in his ki, as the force washed over her, but she didn't budge. Would he really try to kill her? It would be a most stupid move on his part!  
  
She knew that Piccolo and Krillin would have noticed the alien, strong ki next to hers, and would be keeping an eye out for her. Still, that didn't mean she wanted them involved in her sudden confrontation with the Saiyans Prince. She could handle her own business.  
  
Bulma stood up, and crossed her arms and assumed the same pose as the Prince.  
  
"Silence? All right then, I'll shut up. A good day to you." She turned around and started to walk away, not caring of how it seemed or what he might think. She was seriously in the mood to grab that new ki-gun and try and blast his sorry ass to hell!  
  
But before she could take two steps, she was violently turned around. She knew for certain that there would be bruises in the forms of fingers on her shoulders.  
  
"What?! You like hurting weaker people, don't you. I bet it makes you feel really good!.. And get your hands of me!" She jerked back with such a force her Capsule Corp cap almost fell off her head.  
  
She steadied herself and the cap, straightened herself and looked the Prince in the eyes.  
  
"Ok, monkeyboy... What do you want? Is there something you want? Or did you forget already?"  
  
"Human, you are seriously testing the limits of my patience and temper... Right now, strangling you for your insolence seems very tempting!"  
  
"That wouldn't be the smartest move on your part."  
  
"No," he growled, obviously very irritated with her behaviour, "it wouldn't. But you're driving me to the point at which I don't really care anymore!"  
  
"I'm not afraid of you, Princey. You could hurt me, kill me, and I would find you disgusting... not frightening."  
  
"You're the fool here. You're playing with fire, Girl!"  
  
"Oooh, I'm so scared!" Bulma rolled her eyes at him and smiled at his barely concealed fury. "Well, I had to say this was fun, for a while, but you're boring me now. I suggest you go and beat some Saiyan to a bloody pulp, or try and frighten my Dad's scientists! I have some other things to do. See ya."  
  
"Don't you dare turn your back on me, little female."  
  
"Not working," she said in a singsong voice, while she whirled around and skipped through her lab, leaving the Prince, stunned for the first time in his life, looking after her. Just a small female, clad in oversized overalls, wearing a large cap, which shadowed most of her face and eyes. He couldn't tell what she was thinking or planning. What came out of her mouth was a complete surprise every time he talked with her... bickered with her. Her disobedience and insolence were enraging him. Nobody ever dared to talk to him like that! No one ever did, except for his father, and Frieza... The first one had his respect and was permitted to talk like that, to a certain point. The other... would die a very painful and an even slower death.  
  
He would not let her get away with this!  
  
In the blink of an eye he stood in front of her, blocking her way.  
  
She put her hands in her sides, and a mocking smile appeared on her face. "Still here, I see."  
  
"Look, you weak human-"  
  
"Yeah, that really hurts."  
  
"-You better start listening to me... You don't want to insult your new and trusted allies-"  
  
"Trusted? Allies? You? Right...."  
  
"-And you better start listening to me-"  
  
"As soon as something nice and intelligent comes out of that mouth of yours."  
  
"-For your father has told me something rather interesting-"  
  
"You know, I really don't care what you heard from my father."  
  
"Shut up!" Suddenly, he had a hand at her throat, and was pressing her against a rack, cutting off her air supply.  
  
To his amazement, she didn't cower, nor fought him, nor begged for her life. She looked at him, rather calmly, challenging and with an air of superiority.  
  
He growled at her, not knowing what to say. His threats didn't work. She wasn't in the least intimidated with his enormous power. She did... despise him?  
  
It made him see red with fury. He wanted to choke her, slowly, to hear her desperate gasps for air, to feel her attempts to free herself, failing and then to feel her life slowly seep out of her under his crushing fingers.  
  
He snarled, beyond words. How dared she. This excuse of a girl, pathetic, mouse-like. Only her mediocre set of brains to pride herself on. As he looked at her, he could see why she hid herself away in her lab. He heard she sometimes made quite a fool of herself as she fawned over one of the weak members of the Special Forces, which continued to ignore her.  
  
Yes, he didn't care she was the daughter of that Dr. Briefs. He could always claim it was an accident... Who would dare to disbelieve him?  
  
He heard a tiny gasp as he squeezed the life out of her, but it was the only sound she made. He violently shook her, hearing her teeth clatter.  
  
Still no sounds. Stubbornly, she clenched her teeth, as her breathing wheezed and her face slowly grew purple. She was close to loosing conscious.  
  
She was about to cheat him out of his pleasure! Rage fuelled him as he pressed even harder, while his other hand closed over her neck, feeling the fragile bone under his hand... No, too quick.  
  
"Put her down. Now."  
  
Suddenly, a voice was behind him, and he snarled at the challenge. Who was it that challenged his kill?  
  
Suddenly, a ki flared up, higher than any he had previously felt at this station, safe perhaps that of that strange Third Class Kakarot, and it continued to grow higher and higher... It exceeded the ki's of his generals, and his fathers... It was fats approaching that of Frieza's second form... Exceeding it...  
  
He let the slip of a girl go, who fell to the ground, coughing, struggling for breath.  
  
He whirled around, eager to face a new challenge, a new opponent.  
  
A Namek!  
  
He stared at the green giant standing before him, arms folded, his expression carefully blank.  
  
"Namek," he purred, delighted with his find. "Such a strange and elusive race. I wonder what one's doing with a bunch of humans..."  
  
"Nothing you would be interested in. Though the girl you were strangling is a friend of mine. A dear friend. I must say, Saiyan, that you showed your true colours awfully fast... And that with just a bit of insult throwing from a 'little mouse'. I thought the Prince of the Saiyans prided himself on his unshakeable self-control."  
  
The Prince wore a fierce scowl on his face. "Better mind your own business, Namek! If I want to teach this girl her place, it is my business... Yes, I have the power to do so, so why would I let her words slide? All of us here realise the truth... I, my people, are in charge here. The humans are nothing to us... We can use them... They are nothing but just a weak race, begging to be conquered and commanded... Slaves, that's all what they are."  
  
"Don't you think the humans are a bit more sensible than you deem them? If we tell them your words-"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "They won't believe you... And you know it. They are happy with the alliance. They think we will protect them from Frieza... That we will rid the universe of Frieza... And we will. But not on the humans' terms. We will on our own terms. We will rule this universe, and no foolish human idealism is going to deter us. We're no fools and we're not weak... We can do what we want... And absolute dominion is what we want..."  
  
"You are awfully sure of yourself... Pride goes before a fall..."  
  
"Ha! Don't waste my time with your stupid expressions. I'm really not in the mood for anymore bullshit."  
  
Arrogantly, he turned on his heels, looking down his nose at the girl, still lying at his feet, clutching her throat. Now he saw a tear running over her cheek, which she hastily wiped away. He smirked out of sheer malicious pleasure at seeing her in pain. Good.  
  
He reached down, and hauled her up, using her overalls, which gave a protesting ripping noise. He ignored the warning snarl of the large Namek. He pulled her very close until he hissed in her face:  
  
"I heard some interesting things from your father. Some interesting, unlikely and incredible news... But your father swore to me... He says you're the actual inventor and creator of those useful GRs... Like I said, very incredulous. He also said that if I wanted upgrades to my GR, you would have them the fastest and also the best ones... I don't really believe it, but as I have to wait for certainly one whole week before they have even the slightest improvements done, I'm willing to give you one chance. I want a significant upgrade done by tomorrow morning. I don't care if you have to work the entire day and night... If you fail, some very nasty accident could unfortunately happen to you..." He tossed her away, making her collide roughly with the rack.  
  
He stalked out of the lab, kicking everything unlucky enough to be on his path to the door out of his way.  
  
"Agghh..." Bulma tried to say, but her voice didn't co-operate, and she clutched her throat. It ached badly. She still couldn't believe what just happened. How the Prince, who seemed so cold and haughty, had lost his temper so fast... He had latched out with such fury and cruelty... She started to shiver and shake.  
  
She could have been dead...  
  
A whimper escaped her, and suddenly tears were threatening to spill. She suddenly felt so lost and afraid... She would never have thought that the Prince could have so little regard for other people's life... She had been so stupid!  
  
She never thought that her mouth could get her into a life-threatening situation... She was really a fool, just like the Prince had said...  
  
She bit her lip, as she looked down at her hands, balled into powerless fists. She could have done nothing so save herself...  
  
She felt two hands grab hers and she was pulled up, and she looked up, into Piccolo's face. Krillin was standing behind her, a very worried and shocked expression on her face.  
  
Ashamed, Bulma lowered her head, staring at the floor.  
  
"Are you all right, Bulma?" Krillin took a step forwards, very worried about his friend's unusual behaviour.  
  
She tried to say something again, but it was just too painful to talk.  
  
"Of course she isn't 'all right'! She just had her life threatened... It was good that we were here, otherwise..." Piccolo frowned angrily, but his whole demeanour spoke of his concern.  
  
Bulma felt first one tear, then another slowly slide over her face. "Ssstuppiiid," she managed to get out.  
  
She sobbed, and it hurt her throat. "Ssoo sttu-"  
  
"Don't try to talk, Bulma. Your throat and vocal cords are probably damaged and need rest for a couple of days... I don't know how long, but I suggest you go to sickbay and let your throat examined...  
  
And what's stupid?"  
  
Bulma nodded and pointed at herself.  
  
"Yes, it's not the sanest thing to do to challenge a Saiyan, but I don't really think it was stupid... Just rash. We all thought that you two throwing insults at each others was just a sort of relief for you and a somewhat amusing passing of time for the Prince... I don't understand why he lost his self-control so quickly and badly. I've heard stories, and seen him train... Never has he let himself go like this. Just once... He was in some fight with Frieza, and losing badly... Then he lost control and managed to reach Super Saiyan... But never before that fight and never since then... I don't understand why you get under his skin like that..." Piccolo fell silent and wore a very disturbed look.  
  
"We are going to keep you out of his way."  
  
Bulma reacted to that and started to talk, but a stern look of Piccolo, she gave a frustrated huff and walked to a desk, rummaged through it and found a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
_"But I have to make an upgrade for him!"_ Was written there in trembling letters.  
  
"Just encapsulate the new GR in the back of your lab and give that to him. That will keep him busy for a day or two."  
  
_"But what if it isn't enough? He's going through the EG's like they are nothing!"_ Bulma was very distraught and shaken, and was fighting back her tears unsuccessfully.  
  
Piccolo stepped closer to her and raised her face to look at her eyes. The fear there shocked him. Never had he seen her afraid of anything... Only when her mother had been violently ripped away from her and they had to flee Earth had he seen her scared and insecure.  
  
Now, the terror and confusion and insecurity were almost tangible. She had suffered a heavy blow today. What would it do to her indomitability and strength of will?  
  
"I'm sure it will keep him occupied for a day or two. You had some other things lying around, like... Those ki-reflecting shields.... You can try to make training robots out of the same material... And you have those new holographic training programs... You can put them in the next update. You're very creative, Bulma. I'm sure you'll find some ways to keep that brat busy."  
  
Piccolo gave her a searching look.  
  
"I understand you're frightened, Bulma, but you have to try not to show it too much. It gives him his kicks... And you're better than that. Now, I suggest you take the day off. Take Gohan swimming or something. He likes that, and so do you."  
  
_"Why don't you two come along. There's not much to do if I encapsulate your GR."_  
  
"Well..."  
  
Krillin quickly interrupted as he read the paper: "Sure! We could use some fun! Even you, Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo grunted something unintelligible, but gave a nod.  
  
Bulma, on shaking legs, walked to the back of her lab, encapsulated the GR, and walked back towards where Piccolo and Krillin were waiting.  
  
"But first," Krillin said, "you'll go to the sick bay. You should let them look at your throat. Maybe they have some salve for the bruises."  
  
_"And what should I tell them when they ask how I get these?"  
_  
"Oh... Just say you had an accident with a new fighting robot! That's a plausible explanation!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. She gave them a trembling smile and wrote down: _"At the pool's entrance in about an hour?"  
_  
"Ok. We'll see you in about an hour. We'll get Gohan."  
  
Bulma nodded and they left her lab; Bulma headed for the sick bay, and Piccolo and Krillin went in the direction of the Sons' house.  
  
Bulma lightly rubbed her throat, wincing at the ache she felt. What should she do now? How to deal with the Prince?

* * *

"Wow! That was fun, wasn't it, Bulma?"  
  
Bulma nodded vigorously and gave the skipping boy a radiant smile.  
  
"Good! It's always so much fun, making Piccolo swim! He acts like he doesn't like it, but we know better! He really likes the bubble baths, though he won't ever admit that. Why is that?"  
  
Bulma shrugged.  
  
"I bet he thinks it isn't cool to admit he's having fun."  
  
Bulma looked thoughtfully, then slowly nodded.  
  
They reached Gohan's home and Bulma waved goodbye to the boy.  
  
"Good bye Bulma! You have to get to bed early, so your throat can heal quicker. Mom says sleep always helps."  
  
Bulma smiled indulgently at Gohan and ruffled his hair. She gave him a stern look however and placed her finger on her lips.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I won't tell Mom. She'll throw a fit... Good night, Bulma."  
  
She leaned down, kissed his cheek, then gave him a little push towards the door. Bulma waited patiently until Gohan was inside, before she continued on towards her home.  
  
Once inside, she quickly threw her wet swimming suit and towel in the laundry, together with her clothes. First, she would take a nice shower, to get the chlorinated water out of her hair. Then, she would try to get some food down her throat. The medic who had treated her advised liquid food, like soup and yoghurt. Ice cream was good as well.  
  
Hot water spilt over her, and she closed her eyes in pleasure, while she started to shampoo her hair. The water beat down on her tense shoulder muscles, relaxing her even further. The water disappeared down the drain, and it seemed to take her worries, fears and anxieties with it. She let out a deep sigh and leisurely started to soap her body. She frowned at her hands. Even after couple of hours swimming in water with chlorine, her nails wouldn't get clean of the grime. She figured it would take an actual week without working with the grease and grime to actually have clean nails again.  
  
Of course she sometimes was ashamed of her hands... Her nails were quite ugly, and whenever she was on some kind of festive activity, she hid her hands in her pockets, or, if she was wearing a dress, behind her back or under the table... But she refused to work with gloves all the time, certainly when the work was so delicate that she needed the sensitivity in her finger tops. So she just had to deal with it, she supposed.  
  
As she was scrubbing her legs, she thought she heard her doorbell... Yes, indeed it was her doorbell.  
  
Well, whoever it was, he could come back later, or leave a message in the doorbell system. She was not getting out from under the shower!  
  
But whoever it was, he was persistent! After certainly two minutes, she was sure she heard banging on her door too, together with the irritating ringing.  
  
She started to get pissed off. She was not responding, so could the person at her door not come back later?! She shut off the shower, grabbed a large fluffy towel and wrapped it around herself, checking it was secured tightly enough, before she left the shower cabin and stomped to her door. She was dripping, and left a wet trail behind her. She would have been screaming already if her throat would have co-operated... Damn that Prince. Suddenly, the irritation she felt with the person at her door turned into belated anger directed at the damned monkey Prince. How dared he?! How could he?! He was really something, wasn't he, attacking someone so much weaker than he was! Disgusting, he was!  
  
She walked towards the door, and reached for the panel to open it. What a shame her voice didn't work! She would have given the person a good tongue lashing!  
  
She put her hands in her sides, while the door activated and opened.  
  
She nearly fainted with shock.  
  
Before her stood the snarling Saiyan Prince.  
  
The snarl disappeared to be replaced by a cruel sneer, when he saw her shock and fear.  
  
"It is about time," the Prince drawled arrogantly. "May I ask what you're doing here, instead working on my new Gravity Room?"  
  
Bulma suddenly shook herself out of the fright she had been in.  
  
Yes, he had almost killed her. Look at how satisfied he was by it... Look at how her fear pleased him...  
  
Would she continue to be scared, to scramble away every time he came near? Would she be another slave to him, another person he looked down on, mindless by fear, doing whatever he wanted?  
  
Would she continue to give him his thrills? Would she continue to give him his cruel satisfaction every time she backed away, afraid he would harm her?  
  
He could easily kill her...  
  
Everyone had to die sometimes...  
  
She was better than this... She had other people and causes to think about... How could she be focused on them, if she kept looking over her shoulder, fearing the worst?  
  
How could she fight the Saiyans, if her fear of their Prince ruled her life?  
  
She wanted to wipe off that sneer. She straightened and took a deep breath. He frowned.  
  
"Are you going to say anything, girl? Or are you... unable to," he mocked her cruelly, looking at the ugly bruises on her neck with a dark glee.  
  
But if he had expected her to cower from him due to his remark, he was mistaken.  
  
She raised her head even further, and settled her gaze on him. She let all her disgust, loathing and contempt be visible in her eyes, and for a moment he seemed to be taken aback, before he started to growl softly.  
  
She held his eyes for a moment longer, making clear to him how she thought about him. She could see the rage starting to simmer in his cold black eyes, but she quickly suppressed her terror. She would never again show him that he scared her, down to the deepest levels of her heart. She would not give him that advantage!  
  
If he would ever come to killing her, even then she would face him with her head held high, she vowed to herself.  
  
She pulled up her nose at him, a clear sign of her contempt, then turned around, walking to her table. She felt his eyes burning on her back. He was watching her with an intensity that make her wanting to run into her bedroom... But she didn't.  
  
She grabbed the capsule and marched back towards her door, shoulders straight, head held high, nose in the air. She dropped the capsule in his hand and before he could utter a word (to Bulma, it looked for a small moment he was... surprised...again!) she had already closed the door.  
  
She slumped against it, taking in deep breaths, trying to control her rising panic.  
  
Yet at the same time she felt ridiculously pleased with herself! She had overcome her fear!  
  
Well... Maybe not quite yet... She thought that maybe, the fear would always be a part of her... But wasn't that an even greater victory? In spite of her fear and near panic, she had stood up to the Prince!  
  
She slowly slid to the floor, wearing a very ridiculously pleased grin on her face, she was certain.  
  
She sobered slightly when she thought about the days to come. She very much hoped that her meetings with the Prince would stay to a minimum...

* * *

That was chapter 5! If you liked it, let me know. If you didn't, you can tell me that too! 


End file.
